Dream House
Married couples answer questions to win a new house. 1968-1970 Version 2 couples (later 3 couples) compete. Mike would ask a question and the first player to buzz in got to answer. If s/he was right, the couple received 5 points, but an incorrect answer gave the couple(s) a chance to answer for 10 points. When a player answered correctly, s/he was locked out of the next question. At 2 minutes left in the game, point values were doubled. At the end the "Catch-Up Round" was played, where the couple that was trailing chose 1 last question from 10-50 points. If they answered correctly, then the other couple got 1 last chance. The couple with the most points at the end of the game were the winners and received a room of furniture. If a couple won 7 rooms of furniture, they won their dream house worth over $40,000. On the nighttime version, couples only had to win 4 rooms of furniture to win the house. 1983-1984 Version Front Game 2 married couples (1 returning champions) compete. Bob would read a true/false question toss-up question and the first player to buzz in got to answer. If s/he was right, the couple received $50 and control of a board with 4 categories, but an incorrect answer gave the $50 and control to the opposing couple. The couple in control chose 1 of the 4 categories, Bob would a multiple-choice question related to the chosen category with 3 possible answers, and the couple would choice an answer. Then after the couple give their answer, the opposing couple could challenge and give their own answer. The couple with the correct answer received $100 (plus $50 for unsuccessful challenge). The round continued until all 4 categories were used. 2 rounds were played and the couple in the lead after round 1 won a prize. Round 2 was played the same as the first round with 4 categories, but a couple could double the value of a question before it was asked. The couple with the most money after 2 rounds won the game, a room of furniture, and went to the bonus round. Win or lose, each couple got to keep whatever cash and/or prizes they've earned. Changes in the Front Game In early 1984, each couple had a "Money Machine" which determined the value of a question before it was asked. The value could either $50, $100, or $150. Also, on the "Money Machine" was a "Prize" space where a correct answer won the couple a prize in addition to the money, but the "Money Machine" also had a space called "Turnover", which gave control to the opposing team, and in round 2 only, there was a space called "No. Off" which a correct answer knocked off an extra wrong number in the bonus round. Also, if a couple won by $500 or more, they won a prize (later changed to a $500 bonus), if a couple won by $1,000 or more, they won a new car. Bonus Round The winning couple tried to win their dream house by guessing a combination to unlock the "Golden Doors". They were shown 3 rows of 4 numbers, for example: 9852 4982 5954 Each the champions made it to the bonus round, a wrong number was removed from the lock. Later in the run, a wrong number was no longer removed at the start of the champions first trip to the bonus round. In 1984, wrong numbers can also be removed at the start of the bonus round if the couple answered a question correctly in the front game if they landed on "No. Off" on their "Money Machine". The couple was shown 3 categories and they chose one. Bob would then ask the couple 3 question related to the chosen category, each with 2 possible answers. Each correct answer removed another wrong number. Answering the first question correctly removed a wrong number from the top row, answering the second question correctly removed a wrong number from the middle row, and answering the last question correctly removed a wrong number from the bottom row. After all 3 questions were asked and any wrong numbers removed, the couple entered the combination. It took a 3 number combination to open the "Golden Doors" with the couple choosing a number from the top row as the first number in the combination, choosing a number from the middle row as the second number, and choosing a number from the bottom row as the 3rd number. Once the combination was entered, it can't be changed. The couple then pressed the time-release bar. When they press the time-release bar, if the "Golden Doors" lit up and open, the combination was correct, the couple won their dream house worth over $100,000 and retired undefeated. If not, then Bob would reveal the correct combination and the couple came back the next show. Couples can also win their dream house if they remained champions for 7 days, later it was reduced to 5, and then increased to 6. A plunger would pop out of Bob's podium which as a "hotline switch" or "circuit breaker" and all the couple had to do was press it and the "Golden Doors" automatically opened. Music Michael Malone 1983-1984 Inventor Don Reid Merchandise A home game for the 1968-70 was made by Milton Bradley Links The Dream House Fanpage Rules for Dream House (NBC) @ Loogslair.net Josh Reblich's Dream House Rules Page YouTube Videos A montage of four couples who won their dream houses Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Family Game Category:Big Prize Category:ABC shows Category:NBC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows